Soulmates (Heroes Of Olympus AU)
by PeggthePig123
Summary: Everyone has a Soulmate. Whether it's a girl, boy, transgender, or gender fluid, everyone has a person that they can love for their entire life. Fourteen people are in high school. fourteen people meet their Soulmates. This is how it happened. (All the basic ships Reyna x Rachel and Leo x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story is based off of an idea that my friend gave me an d I thought this was GENIUS. (Don't worry, I'm not just stealing her idea, she gave me permission. She doesn't have a writing account so she said she wanted me to "share this story with the world.")**

Everybody has a soulmate. Your parents or guardians will decide when you are ready to receive this gift and say a special phrase in a special language that does not exist anywhere on this earth, and when this happens, a tattoo will appear on your left wrist. Three things about your partner will appear on your wrist, without telling you who your soulmate is, you must figure it out yourselves. Some parents never think their children are ready for this ritual, so they never receive this tattoo. Still, they have a soulmate who is out there. If they find them, their tattoo will appear automatically. The universe will always bring you and your soulmate together, so nobody ever worries.

When Annabeth was just thirteen years old, her father called her into the living room.

"Yes, dad?" She said, taking a seat on the sofa across from Fredrick Chase.

'Annabeth, Helen and I think you are ready for your soulmate tattoo. Are you?" He asked. Annabeth smiled. She had been waiting for this moment since she was five when she learned about the ritual. She nodded her head vigorously.

Her step-mother Helen ad her father got up from her chair and each of them took a hand of hers. They closed their eyes, letting the words flow into their brains.

 **(I'M JUST TELLING YOU, THIS IS NOT A REAL LANGUAGE, IM MAKING THIS UP, SO IF I SAY A WORD AND IT HAPPENS TO BE A REAL WORD IN SOME LANGUAGE, I DID'T INTEND FOR IT. LETS HOPE I DON'T WRITE SOME LIKE "CHEESE NUGGES" OR SOMETHING. That would be weird.)**

" _Semtue U Milreyt_!" They said in unison. Annabeth felt a sharp pain in her left wrist, but it left as soon as it came. She looked down. Three qualities of her soulmate were made in a straight line down her wrist.

 _Swimming  
Blue Cookie  
Childish_

She laughed. Her soulmate won't be hard t find. Who loves blue cookies so much it's on their soulmate's tattoo?  
-

Percy

When Percy was fourteen, he was called into the kitchen. Sally asked him the same question and said the same things. Again, he felt a pain in his wrist, but it left quickly. He eagerly looked down at his wrist.

 _Genius  
Kind  
Brave_

Sally was ecstatic when she learned that Percy would have a brave, kind, and insanely smart person as his soulmate.

Piper

When Piper was ten, her father gave her the blessing and her tattoo said something like this:

 _Basketball  
Glasses  
Goofball_

Jason

Jason was nine when he received his tattoo. His nanny gave it to him.

 _Braids  
Cherokee  
Beautiful_

Hazel

Hazel as seven when her tattoo was given to her. Her mother gave it to her.

 _Shy  
Loving  
Eagles_

Hazel was quite perplexed with this one.

Frank

Frank was only five when he received his. His grandmother was kind enough to grant him this so young

 _Horses  
Kind  
Drawing_

Leo

 **(A/N: Leo and Calypso will not be a thing. I don't ship them, so Leo is with an OC that I made.)**

Leo was seven when he received his.

 _Smoothies  
Volleyball  
Broadway_

He wondered if this meant she loved the musicals or if his soulmate wanted to be a Broadway star.

Claira (My OC)

Claira was six when she received her tattoo.

 _Fire  
Tools  
Humor_

Claira was very worried about this soulmate of hers

Nico

Nico was four when his soulmate tattoo was given.

 _Sunshine  
Doctor  
Caring_

Nico was very excited to find out who this person was.

Will

Will was twelve when his tattoo appeared.

 _Dark  
Alone  
Broken_

Will was determined to fix whoever this person was. He was going to make them happy again.

Rachel

Rachel was eleven when she received her tattoo

 _Leader  
Puerto-Rico  
Lonely_

Rachel didn't know who this was, but she knew she was going to find them.

-  
Reyna

Reyna was also eleven when she received her tattoo,

 _Painter  
RED  
Funny_

Reyna was beyond excited for her soulmate's arrival in her life.

Thalia

Thalia was thirteen when her tattoo was given to her.

 _Scar  
Confused  
Misunderstood_

Thali wanted to know who this person was right away. She didn't want to wait.

Luke

Luke was fourteen when he received his tattoo

 _Lightning  
Archery  
Determined_

 **I hope that explained everything?**

 **Also, I'm really in love with RachelxReyna. I have no idea why. It's so cute to me**


	2. Chapter 2

**I figured the last chapter wasn't enough for the day, so this is what I've got.**

Annabeth

As Annabeth began her second year at Goode High, she couldn't help but hope she would find her soulmate this year. I mean, how hard could it be? A blue cookie? Not many people have that obsession.

Her first day started with her meeting all of her best friends at the entrance to the school. They all ran up to her. All six of them. Claira, Piper, Hazel, Thalia, Reyna and Rachel.

"Annabeth!" They all screamed at various times, throwing their arms around her.

"You're suffocating me!" She screamed. They backed up.

"We missed you!" Claira exclaimed, pulling her black hair into a ponytail.

Claira Solace had been Annabeth's best friend since seventh grade. She was the twin of Will Solace. They looked nothing alike, though, except for their sky blue eyes. That was the only resemblance. They weren't identical. Claira had wavy raven hair, light blue eyes and thin bangs. She was very casual, wearing boyfriend jeans, olive green vans, a faded red t-shirt and her older sister Kayla's navy blue jacket. She loved Broadway (especially Hamilton) volleyball, and smoothies. She had an unhealthy obsession with all three. Her twin had curly blond hair and was way taller than Claira. And gay. Claira was straight.

She was _very_ protective over her brother. Anyone bullied him she would actually beat them up. _Especially_ if it was about his sexuality. She was not having it.

Piper she had known since her first year at Goode, her sophomore year. Along with Hazel and Reyna. She knew Thalia since she was seven and Rachel since she was thirteen. They all had connected very fast, and they were easily the most known group of friends around school. They weren't popular, though. Just known around. The boys were popular.

The boys were Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Luke Castellan and Jason Grace.

Annabeth was head over heels for Percy Jackson, and all of her friends knew it. And teased her about it.

"I missed you all, too." Annabeth finally replied.

"What are your schedules, guys?" Rachel piped up.

"I have history first period, science second, electives third, math fourth, lunch fifth, English sixth, free period seventh." Claira said.

"So you basically get out of school an hour before us?" Reyna said.

"No, not technically, I can't leave campus. I'll probably just spend it reading or doing homework." Claira said.

"What about everyone else?" Rachel asked.

They exchanged schedules and eventually learned they all at least had lunch and math together.

They all heard the warning bell ring, so they rushed into the school. They had a 'Welcome to School' assembly, so they burst through the cafeteria doors as it was about to start. There were no seats let together, so they squeezed themselves into random places on the bleachers as close as they could next to random people. Annabeth ended up next to the one and only Percy Jackson. She kept her eyes forward in order not to make eye contact thinking she would embarrass herself. Claira was in front of her, squeezed in between her brother and Leo Valdez. She was fighting with Will and Annabeth overheard.

"You're squishing me, Claira." Will argued.

"I don't care. This is the only spot." Claira fired back.

"Then sit on one of your friends laps." Will joked. Claira slapped his shoulder.

"Ow!" He yelled, causing the quiet auditorium to look over at them. Claira blushed and Will laughed.

'Do you guys have something you'd like to share with us?" The principal spoke calmly through the microphone. Claira shook her head. The principle nodded. Leo laughed beside them. Claira turned.

'You've got something to say?" She asked dead calm. She got like this when she was mad. It was quite terrifying. The smile wiped lean off his face.

"No." He squeaked.

"That's what I thought." She said. Annabeth laughed. She turned around.

"What?" She whined. She shook her head, smiling.

'You're scary." Annabeth whispered.

"Thank you." Claira said.

"And Leo was totally checking you out." Annabeth made sure she was talking loud enough so Leo could hear. He looked at her through the corner of his eye.

Claira blushed. "He was not!" She whispered.

"Yes, he was!' Annabeth argued. They heard the principal clear his throat through the microphone. They looked up.

"Stop talking Ms. Chase. Ms. Solace. Understand?" He asked. We shook our heads.

"Okay. As you may know, some of you don't, the tryouts for our school musical will be held today. It will be Hamilton. You can try out for any role you want, and our music teacher, Mr. Solace, will be picking the students with the best singing voice, naturally. You may audition during your free period. Thank you. Now let's talk about our expectations for this year." Annabeth zoned out for a minute. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked over. To her left sat Percy Jackson smiling at her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She replied.

"Are you going to try out for the musical?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. One of the Schuyler sisters, probably. You?" Annabeth whispered back.

"John Laurens." He said.

"You can rap?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I think you'd make a good Eliza." He stated. Annabeth shook her head.

"Claira has dreamed of being Eliza since she heard the soundtrack. And with her singing voice? She's getting the part. Especially since her dad's holding the tryouts and he knows how set she is on getting this role. She will be heartbroken if she doesn't." Percy nodded.

"Which Schuyler sister do you want?" He asked.

"Angelica." Annabeth responded. He nodded and smiled.

"Get to class! Third period will be starting now." The principal dismissed them.

"What's your class?" Percy asked following her out.

"Free period. I'm going to audition." Annabeth said.

"Same here. Can I come with?" Percy asked.

"Um.. sure?" Annabeth laughed. They walked to the gym together.

"Good morning, Mr. Solace." I greeted our teacher.

"Good morning Annabeth. I'll let you go first." He said. The ten other students waiting in the chairs groaned. Mr. Solace shot them a look. They shut up.

"Who are you auditioning for?" Mr. Solace asked.

"Angelica." I responded. He nodded and handed me a sheet of paper. It was Angelica's rap in 'Satisfied" Annabeth cleared her throat and began.

"So, so, so. So this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level, what the hell is the catch? It's the feeling of freedom and seeing the light. It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite, you see it right. The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes, everything we said in total agreements. It's a dream and it's a bit of a dance, a bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance. He's a bit of a flirt, bit I'm 'a give it a chance. I asked about his family, did you see his answer, his hands started fidgeting, he looked askance? He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants. Handsome, boy, does he know it. Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it! I wanna take him far away from this place, then I turn and see my sister's face and she is." Annabeth stopped there. The room as silent. The people waiting in line were staring at me. Percy was smiling.

"Alright, Ms. Chase. Casting list will be up next week." He smiled. I walked out, handing him the sheet of music before I did. I smiled on my way to the courtyard to read a book for the remaining time in free period.

CLAIRA:

I was ecstatic. I was going to get the role of Eliza.

"Calm down, Clair." Hazel said, calling me by my nickname, Clair

"I _can't_ " I said. "Everyone's already auditioned. My free period is at the end of the day. Yours are all before lunch. I have, what, three more classes to go? Four?" I said.

"Who do you want to audition for?" Thalia asked when we sat down at or lunch table.

"Eliza!" I exclaimed.

"She's been talking about it since our dad announced he was doing Hamilton this year. Two months." Will said, sitting down at our table.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my brother, biting my cookie.

"Ever since our argument this morning, my friends want to meet you. Plus, Percy has been going on and on about how cute Annabeth is and how amazing her singing voice is and how he would give anything just to sit by her at lunch. So I took advantage of the extra seats at your table. They sit wherever I sit. They'll be here very soon." Will said. Annabeth blushed. As he said that his friends came rushing over and plopped themselves down at our table.

"Hi!" They all said.

"Come on, dude." I said to Will. He smiled at me. I reached over the table and stole his cookie that our mom had made for him.

"But you have your own cookie!" He whined.

"And I wanted another one." I said. He tried to reach over and grab my sandwich, but I smacked his hand away. It went on like this for a while, until Annabeth told us to stop.

"I swear to god, if you two keep fighting, I'll steal both of your lunches." She said angrily.

"Fine." We said together.

"Who tried out for the musical?" Rachel asked. Everyone but Reyna raised their hands.

-LINE BREAK-

When my free period rolled around, I was the first one out of the room. I ran towards my father's classroom. I burst in there in time to be the first one, followed by Leo Valdez and five other students.

"Hi, sweetheart." My dad greeted.

"Hi, dad."

"Are you ready?' My dad asked I nodded my head.

"I'm guessing Eliza?" He laughed.

"You know it" I chuckled. He handed me a sheet of paper.

"Sing all of 'Burn', please." He said. I nodded. I cleared my throat and began singing to the music.

"I saved every letter you wrote me  
From the moment I read them  
I knew you were mine  
You said you were mine  
I thought you were mine

Do you know what Angelica said  
When we saw your first letter arrive?  
She said

"Be careful with that one, love  
He will do what it takes to survive."

You and your words flooded my senses  
Your sentences left me defenseless  
You built me palaces out of paragraphs  
You built cathedrals  
I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me  
I'm searching and scanning for answers  
In every line  
For some kind of sign  
And when you were mine  
The world seemed to

Burn  
Burn

You published the letters she wrote you  
You told the whole world how you brought  
This girl into our bed  
In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives  
Do you know what Angelica said  
When she read what you'd done?  
She said  
"You have married an Icarus  
He has flown too close to the sun."

You and your words, obsessed with your legacy…  
Your sentences border on senseless  
And you are paranoid in every paragraph  
How they perceive you

You, you, you…

I'm erasing myself from the narrative  
Let future historians wonder how Eliza  
Reacted when you broke her heart  
You have torn it all apart  
I am watching it  
Burn  
Watching it burn  
The world has no right to my heart  
The world has no place in our bed  
They don't get to know what I said  
I'm burning the memories  
Burning the letters that might have redeemed you  
You forfeit all rights to my heart  
You forfeit the place in our bed  
You sleep in your office instead  
With only the memories  
Of when you were mine  
I hope that you burn" I was out of breath when I was done.

"That was amazing, Clair." My dad said.

"Thank you." I said.

'Be sure to check the list next week. It'll be on my door, okay?

"I will." I said, walking out of his classroom, a smile on my face.


End file.
